


About decisions and the mess they cause

by bibbit_didit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami decides to take the scolarship he'd been granted. Unfortunately it's in the US.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About decisions and the mess they cause

Zu weit weg  
„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, bei deiner Entscheidung?“

Kagami zuckte bei den Worten zusammen, erinnerte er sich doch an den Zeitpunkt, an dem er sie das erste Mal gehört hatte. In diesem Moment, in dem sein Herz gerast hatte und er versucht hatte, das idiotische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu unterdrücken.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher bei deiner Entscheidung?“, Kuroko sah zu dem Rothaarigen hinauf und wartete geduldig auf seine Antwort. Kagami drückte die Hand des Kleineren fester und nickte.

„Dann los. Lass uns nach draußen gehen.“

Sich an den Händen haltend, waren sie aus der Wohnung getreten und hatten den Weg bis zum Basketballplatz fast rennend zurückgelegt. Sie waren noch eine Kreuzung vom Platz entfernt, als Kagamis Hand sich aus Kurokos zurückzog. Ein enttäuschter Blick blieb nicht aus, als der Kleinere verständnisvoll versicherte: „Wenn du doch nicht bereit bist, ist das auch okay.“

Seirins Ass hatte bloß den Kopf geschüttelt und einen Schritt auf seinen Schatten zu gemacht. Mit seinem Blick fest die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers fixierend, hatte er ihn an eine Hauswand gedrängt und dann die Hände an dessen leicht gerötete Wangen gelegt.

„Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Bevor wir da draußen vor diesen Idioten stehen und uns ihre Meinung um die Ohren hauen lassen. Ich will, dass du weißt, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Dass ich mir sicher bin.“

Kuroko blinzelte erstaunt, senkte dann den Blick, verhaltend lächelnd.

„Bakagami“, murmelte er zärtlich und ließ den Kuss zu, der ihm den Mund verschloss.

Kurzerhand hatte der Riese seinen Schatten über seine Schulter geworfen, die vehementen Proteste ignorierend, und so die letzten Meter zum Platz zurückgelegt.

Verdutzte Gesichter hatten die beiden empfangen, es herrschte eine gespannte Stille, unterbrochen von Kurokos übermütigem Gezappel, bis Kagami ihn schlussendlich doch auf der Erde absetzte und dem Blauäugigen den Blick auf seine ehemaligen Teamkameraden, wie auch den auf seine aktuellen Teammitglieder, ermöglichte.

Akashi war der erste, der sich räusperte und dann etwas sagte. „Ich vermute stark, es gibt einen Grund für dieses… Treffen.“

„Kagami?“, der Kleinere sah zum Rothaarigen hinauf, ergriff wieder seine Hand. Kagami ließ es zu.

Von irgendwo hörte man Izuki scharf Luft einatmen.

„Kuroko und ich wollten euch mitteilen, dass-“, Aomines überlegener Gesichtsausdruck brachte Kagami aus der Verfassung und er begann zu stocken, doch Kurokos Hand in seiner ließ ihn sicherer werden.

„Tetsuya und ich“, korrigierte er, bevor er fortfuhr, „Wir wollten euch nur wissen lassen, dass wir ein Paar sind. Er bestand darauf, es so offiziell zu machen.“

Ein leichter Stoß in die Rippen und das verneinende, albern gemeinte Kopfschütteln seines Partners versicherten Kagami, das er die richtigen Worte gewählt hatte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete auf Reaktionen.

Riko erhob sich von ihrem Platz auf einer der Bänke und schlug dem Duo auf die Hinterköpfe.

„Idioten. Als wäre das so eine große Überraschung. Wir haben es schon seit Weihnachten im Verdacht gehabt. Ihr hättet ruhig früher mit der Sprache rausrücken können.“

„Tss, Kurokocchi in festen Händen“, seufzte Kise melancholisch, lächelte aber warm.

Aomine hatte plötzlich den Arm auf Kagamis Schulter liegen, als er meinte: „Na da hast du aber mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt, das Tetsu dich als Freund will“ – „Klappe, Ahomine.“

Midorima antwortete nicht einmal dem Paar, er erklärte bloß an Takao gewandt, das es allein schon ihrer Sternzeichen wegen nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen wäre und sein Horoskop für diesen Tag ebenfalls auf eine solche Entwicklung der Dinge hingedeutet hätte.

Mitobe reichte Koganei einen Fünfer und Hyuuga klopfte beiden ein wenig zu fest auf die Schultern, riss Kuroko dabei fast von den Füßen.

Murasakibaras Reaktion war ein Schulterzucken, bevor er in einen Schokoriegel biss und Akashi starrte Kagami bloß warnend an und ließ den Rothaarigen frösteln.

„Akashi-kun. Es reicht, hör auf damit“, beendete der Blauäugige den warnenden Blick seines früheren Kapitäns und ließ Kises Umarmung zu, die ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm, so fest drückte der Blonde ihn und danach Kagami.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, bei dieser Entscheidung?“

Diesmal waren es nicht Kurokos Worte und auch die Stimmung war anders.

„Du wirst ihm das Herz brechen. Akashi könnte versuchen, dich umzubringen, wenn er das mitbekommt. Und das wird er.“

Kagami seufzte und starrte auf seine Hände hinab. Er hatte es zuerst Tatsuya erzählt, hatte sich gesagt, er müsse erst mit seinem Bruder reden, bevor er es Kuroko beichtete. Vielleicht, um eine zweite Meinung einzuholen, obwohl er sich seiner Sache so sicher war. Vielleicht auch nur um das Gespräch mit seinem Freund heraus zu zögern.

„Wann willst du es ihm sagen?“ – „Er ist momentan mit Ahomine auf dem Platz, wahrscheinlich, wenn er zurückkommt.“

Himuro schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe dich. Dieses Stipendium ist die große Chance für dich. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich auch angenommen. Wirklich, ich kann das nachvollziehen. Aber weißt du, manchmal redet Atsushi über Kuroko. Dabei erfährt man so einiges. Er würde dir zustimmen, dass du annehmen sollst. Er würde dich nicht daran hindern, nach Amerika zu gehen. Selbst, wenn du dabei sein Herz brichst.“

Kagami spürte eine Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung in ihm hochkochen, Verzweiflung aufgrund der Ausweglosigkeit der Situation, Wut wegen sich selbst. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er sich auf das Stipendium beworben hatte. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er zugestimmt hatte, es anzunehmen. Drei Jahre College in Amerika. Konkret bedeutete das, er müsste Kuroko hinter sich lassen oder eine Fernbeziehung führen.

Das Herumdrehen des Schlüssels im Schloss ließ die Adoptivgeschwister herumfahren.

„Kagami? Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist! Ich habe heute nur 10:6 verloren! Also in den ersten Spielen war ich natürlich nicht so gut, aber im letzten war selbst Aomine-kun beeindruckt!“

Kurokos breites Lächeln ließ seine Augen strahlen. Sein Gesicht wirkte so leuchtend und warm und Schuldbewusstsein fuhr Kagami wie ein Splitter in die Brust. Er liebte Kuroko. Er liebte ihn wahrscheinlich mehr als jedes blöde Basketballspiel, aber er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Als der Blauäugige ins Wohnzimmer kam und Himuro entdeckte, erlosch ein Teil seines Lächeln, schwächte auf ein höfliches Nicken ab, auch wenn seine Augen euphorisch glitzerten und Kagami sich infolgedessen innerlich wand.

Als Seirins Schatten die gedrückte Stimmung bemerkte, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht, als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt. Er spürte es, spürte die Belastung, die auf Kagami lag und er spürte, dass etwas nicht richtig war.

„Taiga? Was ist los?“, fragte er ernst.

Bei der Nennung seines Vornamens hätte der Rothaarige am Liebsten aufgeschrien. Nach mehr als zwei Jahren, in denen er die Beziehung mit Kuroko bereits führte, löste dies noch immer eine Reaktion in ihm aus, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er glücklich war und seinen Namen aus keinem anderen Mund lieber gehört hätte.

„Ich sollte gehen“, stellte Tatsuya fest und erhob sich, nickte Kuroko zum Abschied zu und warf Kagami einen ernsten Blick zu, dann zog er die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und ließ das Paar alleine.

„Kuroko, setzt du dich bitte zu mir?“

Der Blauäugige ließ seine Tasche zu Boden fallen, behielt aber den Basketball im Arm, blass ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder und sah seinen Freund an.

„Ich hatte dir doch von dem Stipendium erzählt, in Amerika“, begann Kagami langsam.

Kuroko entglitt nun doch der Ball. Er prallte auf dem Boden auf und sein leises bump, bump, bump auf dem Holzboden wurde schwächer mit jedem weiteren Aufprall.

Der Kleinere räusperte sich, aber seine Stimme war heiser, als er fragte: „Du hast es bekommen, oder?“

Kagami nickte langsam.

„Du hast es auch angenommen, richtig?“

Der Rothaarige liebte es normalerweise, wie gut sie sich kannten. Wie seinen allerersten Basketball, jede Verfärbung, jede Ausgebleichtheit, jeder Materialfehler. Die Textur unter den Fingern, ohne den Ball in der Hand zu halten. Das Geräusch, das er machte, wenn er aufprallte oder das Gewicht, wenn er die Hand verließ und auf den Korb traf.

Jetzt in diesem Moment musste er nicht in Kurokos Gesicht sehen. Er wusste, was er darin vorfinden würde. Angst. Verwirrung. Zweifel.

„Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Das wird wahrscheinlich deine ganze Zukunft beeinflussen“, stellte der Blauhaarige leise fest und überrascht zuckte Kagamis Kopf nach oben, sein Blick traf Kurokos.

„Du… Du bist nicht wütend?“

Kuroko lächelte. Es war kein echtes Lächeln aber die Erleichterung im Herzen des Rothaarigen ließ ihn nicht bemerken, wie falsch Kurokos Lächeln war.

Es erreichte seine Augen nicht, es war wie eine Maske. Wie, wenn er den Schatten spielte, wenn er in der Masse unterging. Keine Reaktion. Kein Ausdruck. Es war ein Lächeln, um seine Mitmenschen zu beruhigen, unabhängig von den Gefühlen, die im Inneren des schmächtigen Körpers tobten.

„Ich würde mich hassen, wenn du wegen mir abgelehnt hättest. Wie lange ist es? Drei Jahre? Wir- Wir führen eine starke Beziehung. Wir schaffen das.“

Naiv, er war so naiv. So naiv, als er sich von Kurokos Worten täuschen ließ. So naiv, als er damit fortfuhr, anderen Leuten vom Stipendium zu erzählen, Kuroko an seiner Seite, still lächelnd und ihn unterstützend. So naiv, als sie am Flughafen standen und Kuroko ihn bloß flüchtig küsste und sie sich versprachen, in Kontakt zu bleiben. So naiv, als er sich nicht mehr an Kurokos Stimme erinnerte.

Er hatte seinen Kopf an die Tür seines Spinds geschlagen, Verzweiflung ließ seine zur Faust geballten Hände zittern, als er versuchte, sich zu erinnern. An Kurokos Lächeln, seine Stimme, seine Berührungen. Doch da war diese frustrierende Leere, das Nichts, und es fraß sich tiefer in sein Herz und verzehrte seine Erinnerungen.

Atemlos wählte Kagami die Nummer, die er so oft gewählt hatte in der letzten Zeit. So oft und doch ohne Ergebnis.

Diese Nummer ist nicht vergeben.

Der Rothaarige musste sich beherrschen, um sein Telefon nicht an die Wand zu schleudern, während dieselbe Angst ihn noch immer lähmte. Die Angst davor, Kuroko zu vergessen.

Vielleicht auch die Angst davor, dass Kuroko ihn vergessen hatte.

***

„Sag mal Aominecchi, hast du in letzter Zeit von Kurokocchi gehört? Es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich ihn Jahre lang nicht gesehen.“

Der gebräunte Basketballspieler hob den Blick und sah seinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen an.

„Ich habe versucht, ihn zu erreichen, aber er ist nie rangegangen. Ich dachte, er hat einfach nur eine Pause genommen. Vielleicht lernt er ja oder sowas, jetzt, wo er an der Uni ist.“

Kise schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, nach dem Blauhaarigen zu sehen, sobald er dazu käme.

***

Kurokos Hände zitterten, schlimmer als vor dem Spiel gegen Rakuzan vor ein paar Jahren. Es war nicht einmal eine große Überraschung, seine Hände schienen konstant zu zittern, seit… Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wann es angefangen hatte.

Vielleicht schon bevor Kagami nach Amerika geflogen war, vielleicht auch erst, seitdem er bis spät in die Nacht wach lag und nicht mehr schlief.

„Ah, Tetsu-kun! Du hättest mir beinahe den Kaffee übergekippt!“, beschwerte sich Momoi und schob die Tasse weiter weg von Kurokos zitternden Händen. Ihr unbeschwerter Tonfall verbarg die Sorge auf ihrem Gesicht trotzdem nicht.

„Seit wann trinkst du überhaupt Kaffee?“, fragte sie, weniger aufgedreht.

Seit wann bist du eigentlich so verschlossen und so still und so unglaublich unglücklich?

Es waren einige Fragen, die im Raum hingen. Sie erhielt nicht einmal eine Antwort auf ihre erste.

***

„Kuroko“, riss eine Stimme den Blauhaarigen aus der Art Wachkoma, in das er mittlerweile mehrmals täglich abdriftete. 

Blaue Augen hefteten sich auf Hyuugas, ließen den früheren Kapitän von Seirin beinahe erschauern, so schrecklich war der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Kagamis Schatten.

Auch Riko war schockiert. Sie verbarg es gut, aber nicht gut genug, dass es Kurokos Blick entging.

„Ihr müsst das hier nicht machen. Ihr fühlt euch unwohl, ich sehe das. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch solche Gefühle unterbreite“, stellte der Blauäugige nüchtern klar.

„Das hier ist nicht nur ein Höflichkeitsbesuch, Kuroko“, fuhr Hyuuga fort, Rikos Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel.

Sie hatten sich verändert. Waren erwachsener geworden. Kein Wunder. Seit dem Wintercup waren drei Jahre vergangen. Ihre Wege hatten sich nie vollständig zerstreut und doch war es, als seien sie andere Menschen, bei jedem Treffen.

„Hast du es denn völlig vergessen?“, riss Riko den ehemaligen Teiko Schüler aus den Gedanken.

Verwirrt hob Kuroko den Blick und sah sie fragend an. Es war jedoch Hyuuga, der antwortete.

„Er kommt zurück. Kagami kommt wieder zurück. Er hat uns gebeten, Kontakt mit dir aufzunehmen, weil er dich nicht erreichen konnte.“

Kurokos Gedanken drifteten kurz ab, zu seinem völlig zerstörten Handy, das in seiner Nachttischschublade lag. Er hatte es zu Boden geschleudert, war draufgetreten, wieder und wieder, Tränen der Wut in seinem Gesicht, nachdem er Kagami am Flughafen verabschiedet hatte.

Er war so wütend gewesen, doch als die Wut aufgebraucht war, blieb da nur noch die Hülle seines früheren Selbst. Tränen, Verzweiflung, Schmerz. Ein Schatten des Kuroko, der er gewesen war. Ein Schatten von Kagamis Kuroko.

„Hast du gehört? Kuroko, er will dich sehen.“

Der Blauhaarige zuckte zusammen und riss sich wieder zusammen, bevor er nickte und ein Teil der Sorge von Riko und Hyuuga abfiel, als sie sahen, wie er sich äußerlich gelassen gab.

***

Es war nicht wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Es war schlimmer. So viel schlimmer.

Kuroko dachte, seine Beine würden nachgeben, dachte, der Boden würde ihn auffangen doch da war nichts. Er blieb stehen wie angewurzelt und sah ihn nur an.

Fremde stand wie eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen dem ehemaligen Paar.

„Willkommen zurück“, presste Kuroko atemlos hervor. Er spürte es, spürte, wie Gefühle an seiner Fassade zehrten, sie aufbrauchten.

Kagami trat einen Schritt näher an die Hülle des Jungen heran, den er geliebt hatte.

Er hatte Gewicht verloren, war vermutlich noch schmächtiger geworden, als er schon immer war. Seine Augen waren stumpf und glanzlos und sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, fast wie als sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

„Es war die falsche Entscheidung.“

Die Worte gaben ihm den Rest. Kuroko Tetsuya zerbrach an den Worten, die Kagami so gedankenlos ausgespuckt hatte.

„Es war die falsche Entscheidung“, wiederholte Kuroko und irgendwie hoben sich seine Mundwinkel, während Tränen über seine Wangen rannen.

Kagamis Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er seinen ehemaligen Schatten so sah. Hilflos und verloren. Schutzlos. Nicht mehr er selbst.

„Warum hast du mich die falsche Entscheidung treffen lassen?“, flüsterte er leise und schritt noch näher an Kuroko heran, war jetzt so nah, dass er ihn in seine Arme hätte ziehen können, doch er tat es nicht. So nahe, dass er ihn hätte küssen können, doch er tat es nicht.

„Ich hätte nicht ertragen, wenn du gemerkt hättest, dass wir die falsche Entscheidung waren.“

Wie eine Ohrfeige trafen die Worte Kagami völlig unvermittelt, doch er reagierte äußerlich nicht darauf.

„Du hast nie angerufen.“ – „Mein Handy ist kaputt gegangen.“

Es klang wie die schlechteste Lüge, die der Rothaarige je zu hören bekommen hatte, doch Kuroko führte seine Antwort weiter aus.

„Ich habe es an die Wand geworfen und bin mehrmals draufgetreten.“

Kagami entsprang ein Lachen und es überraschte den Kleineren derartig, dass sein Gesicht sich kurz aufhellte und das Ass beinahe einen Funken des Kurokos erkannte, den er geliebt hatte.

Den er liebte?

Er wusste keine Antwort auf die Fragen, die er sich selbst stellte.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest mich aufgehalten“, wurde der Rothaarige wieder ernst.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest anders entschieden.“

Es blieb kaum eine Minute still, bevor das ehemalige Paar gleichzeitig sprach.

„Das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert.“

Das Glitzern in Kurokos tränennassen Augen gab Kagami den letzten Schubs, den er brauchte, um die Lücke zwischen ihnen zu schließen. Er packte Kuroko und presste ihn an sich und der Kleinere schlang die Arme um die Hüften seines Lichts und ließ die Tränen in den Stoff von Kagamis Shirt tropfen, atmete seinen Duft ein und weinte.

„Ich hasse dich“, brachte der Blauäugige hervor und presste sich noch dichter an seinen früheren Teamkollegen.

„Ich weiß.“

Sie blieben so stehen, aneinandergepresst, Kuroko geschüttelt von Schluchzern und Kagami einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, Kuroko haltend.

Der Kleinere ließ sein Licht nicht los, auch nicht, als sie auf dem Bett in Kagamis Wohnung lagen, in der so viele Erinnerungen steckten.

Er verbarg sein Gesicht und lauschte dem Herzschlag des Rothaarigen, spürte dessen Arme um sich herum und weinte all die Tränen, die er sich verboten hatte, zu vergießen.

Er weinte um die verlorene Zeit und um die Distanz. Weinte um seine Unfähigkeit, Kagami abzuhalten, zu gehen und weinte um seine fehlende Bemühung um verbleibenden Kontakt. Er weinte um die Semesterferien, in denen sie sich hätten sehen können und er weinte um vertane Telefonate.

Kagami schloss die Augen und ließ all die Tränen über sich ergehen, während sich ein einzelner Tropfen Salzwasser aus seinem eigenen Augenwinkel löste und den Weg hinab auf Kurokos Haar fand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, my second work for the KnB fandom and the second thing I posted on ao3. Comments are always appreciated, in english as well as in german. I made myself feel bad when writing this fic. I'm trash.


End file.
